The Singer and the Alchemist AU oneshots ( Varian x OC )
by MintWR
Summary: Growing up & growing love. Romantic and humorous oneshots with Varian and Lashanie, that happen in all kinds of alternate universes. (cover may change from time to time)
1. Beach party Modern AU

Eugene can't remeber why he promised Rapunzel, to help Varian with his preparations, as he doesn't even understand anything about this whole stuff. But it seems, he's just a better burro anyway. The only thing he's been told to do for now, is to carry those heavy boxes. Well, he just can't say no, when his little peace of heaven is smiling at him... so complaining would be useless.

~x~

This day will be so important. It will be his day, or better his night, to show his love to the one girl, that keeps his mind spinning. That kept him awake last night, just thinking about the time that lies ahead of them. Tonight he's got just the perfect gift for her. He's nervous, but this is the day where everything will be fine, that's what Varian tells himself, while he's carrying chests filled with treasures to the bridge at the beach.

~x~

Rapunzel is decorating the beach, or at least the area where the big party will take place, with balloons & lights & all pretty stuff she could think about. This whole party was an idea she got from one of her little missions as self-proclaimed cupid, but now she's just so excited herself, to finally have her friends all together in one place. She's happily smiling at Cassandra, who's struggling to hang a garland and instantly blaming Lance for it, as the decor slowly falls into the sand. While he's just as relaxed as always, making jokes instead of remarks. Even in just this little moment, Rapunzel already feels so happy.

~x~

She's on her way. Rapunzel texted her yesterday, that they'll have a great party at the beach today. She put "& he'll be there too" at the end of her text. Raps was probably the only one who knew about her feelings for Varian. Well Raps & most likely Eugene too. But Lashanie wasn't expecting Rapunzel to keep something a secret from him anyway, when she told her. And without Raps, she wouldn't be such close friends with Varian now. But this was the day, she decided to change all that. When she got up in the morning, she made the decision to finally tell him, that she no longer wants to be his friend, but his lover instead. But first, she'll help the living sunshine, to get the decorations done.

Only a few hours later, the beach looks like a big festival - colourfull, friendly and inviting. The young blonde really has a hand for things that demand creativity. Music fills the air, the smell of grilled meat & sweet fruit is combined with the salty breeze of the sea & everyone there is not only having great fun, but also impressed, by the work Rapunzel has put into every little detail, to make it the most memorable party of the year.

Almost everyone else has arrived already, when Eugene & Varian finally get to join the party folks. When they get there, Eugene is exuberant greeted by Lance, who's chewing on some fruit.

"Where have you been?", the buff guy asks. "The party has already started...", but before Eugene is able to tell him, that there was a problem with the igniter, or whatver Varian called it, Lance already drags both, Eugene and Varian, into the crowd. "No need for long explanations, but you have to see this!", he says, pushing people out of the way & ignoring their cursing in his back.

"Lance, bud, can't we just arrive first. Have something to drink maybe?", Eugene yells against the noise, created by the people around them. But as they keep making their way through the partying people, they hear a familiar sound. Someone's playing the guitar & two girls are singing. And when they are able to see, on what the people have gathered around, none of them is questioning Lance actions anymore.

On bare feet, Rapunzel is dancing in the sand, enthusiastically playing her guitar & singing together with Lashanie, who's also dancing, albeit a little less passionate than her friend. Together they look like wild fairies, jumping through the sand, immersed in the twilight, the setting sun is throwing on this scenery. "Fruit?", Lance asks, holding something red in front of Eugene's face. "No, I just got to taste the sweetest fruit there is..." is his romantically allusive anwser to this offer. The other takes a bite from his fresh snack, "Kitschy!".

With the last chord played, Raps looks up, straight into Eugene eyes. Lovedrunk he's smiling brightly at his girl. "Eugene!", she drops the guitar right away, "There you are!". She runs into his embrace. "Aww, look at you two", Lance says satisfied. The crowd surrounding them thins down a little, as the people go on to party. Lashanie walks up to Varian, giving him a quick hug, as she always does when they meet. "I'm glad you're finally here", she says, having that glow in her peridot eyes. "I would't have missed the chance, to share this night with you", he answers. But just as these words leave his mouth, he realizes the ambiguity of them. His face turns red, as he starts to wildy gesticulating with his hands, "Oh, I..., well, you know... ,what I meant was...". Lashanie grabs his hands and holds them, "I know.", a kind smile shows on her face. As Rapunzel puts her arm around Lashi, walking her back to Cassandra, who's just having her fun in challenging some loudmouthed guys to arm wrestling & beating them merciless, Eugene whispers to Varian, "Keep that, I think it works!", receiving a glare from the younger one.

They get to Cass, just when she wins another match against one guy, who was dumb enough to try her anyway, after seeing all the other ones lose. "Oh please, the only reason she's winning is some kind of lever technique!", Eugene groans, looking at the people praising her for winnig again. She looks up and yells against the music, "Feel free to show us you're better than me!". "And she's got the ears of a bat!", is his quieter spoken answer.

~x~

The friends party jolly - they dance and sing and talk, while the sun's light fades more & more. Everyone's having great fun as times goes by so fast. But there's still one big surprise waiting for most them. When the last light of the day has faded, Rapunzel uses a megaphone to call everyone, to look at the sea. Varian suddenly takes Lashanie by the hand, bringing her to a little hill. "Can't you just tell me what's going to happen now?", her words are mixed with chuckles. Rapunzel puts her little toy to work one more time, loudly requesting: "Alright Varian, show us your magic!". Her words put a smirk on his face, as he presses the button on the remote detonator.

Loud bangs tear the night apart, while beautiful colours are spreading in the sky with breathtaking effects, outshining the stars. The colours that are most present at this spectacle, are yellow and green - Lashanie's favourite colours.

He's prepared all of this just for her, to make this the perfect day for them to start a new chapter. A chapter where they would be closer than ever. So he carries colourful stars into the sky, fading stars of course, but the memory will hopefully stay with her forever. While everyone is watching the beauty of his feelings for her, lighting up the night in the form of this mesmerizing play of colours, his eyes are locked at her. The bouquets and lights reflecting in her eyes. The last glow dissappears from the sky, when Lashi's turning to him. He opens his mouth, to finally tell her what he was holding back for some time now, but she's faster than him. Making true, what she promised to herself, after getting up this morning. Against the cheering of the people, she shouts "I LOVE YOU!" He doesn't answer, but pulls her closer and presses his lips against hers. Just a little moment to realize what's happening & she returns the kiss.

Rapunzel; Eugene; Lance and also Cassandra, are busy igniting the torches, to get back some light to the beach, when Rapunzel gives her boyfriend a push, making a squieky, happy noise. "Look! Oh, I just knew everything would be fine today!", she's getting Eugene's attention to the lovebirds on the small hill. "Right. Well, you've done a good job with all of this. It's you who made this day perfect for all of us!", Eugene says, before covering her in kisses.


	2. Paper Bats - VampireModern AU

**Intro**

The teenage girl Lashanie lives a normal life, yet she dreams of becoming something special - a famous singer. What the teen doesn't know, she already is quite special, being the incarntation of a unique young woman. And her former lover is looking for her...

When he finally finds her, she's on her way back home from a casting. It's dark outside and she's all alone, or at least she thinks she is.

While she walks the streets, a group of young man starts hitting on her. The girl turns them down, making it very clear, she's not interested, but they start to get really intrusive. Luckily she gets rescued from this bad situation, by Varian. She jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire, because this very odd stranger isn't just telling her, he's been searching for her, he also doesn't seem to be human.

Lashanie leaves, thinking he might be just another crazy guy, in a town full of them. But Varian isn't giving so soon. Trying to win her heart once again, he keeps showing up.

First, Lashanie tries to get rid of her new won admirer, but before she even notices, he becomes a friend to her...

* * *

.

.

Another casting, once again another rejection. One more time, she wasn't good enough, compared to the other girls.

On her way back home, she walks with heavy steps, not even trying to hide her dissapointment. Today, she doesn't feel like being friendly anymore and so she glares at everyone, who's showing her a smile.

Arriving at home, she throws her bag on the bed. The display of her cellphone lights up, signalizing a new text message.

"Hey bird, don't 4get 2 bring the decorations 4 the party!"

Her eyes wander to her desk, where a stack of black paper rests. Little bats are sketched on it and the scissors are placed next to them.

Only a few days till Halloween and she only got those sketched bats prepared. But at least they are already done, waiting for her, to put those scissors to action. With a sigh, Lashanie grabs the materials she needs, before leaving her flat again.

Next to her apartment block, there's an abandoned property, with an old, shabby shed on it. She climbs to the roof of that shed, sits down and starts to cut out the paper bats.

* * *

Her strange friend arrives, without going noticed by her. Suddenly, he's just standing by her side, just like that. Lashanie doesn't wonder about it anymore, she usually misses the moment he sneaks up on her, with him moving so unbelievable silently.

"Aren't you cold?", is the first thing he asks, looking at her clothes.

True, she's dressed kinda short, for an October night. After that miserable casting, she didn't even think of changing her clothes, before coming up here. So maybe she is wearing the most unfitting attire, but right now, she doesn't care at all.

"I'm not!", she responds, not even looking up from her work.

For sure he knows about her failure and though she doesn't really understand why, she feels ashamed.

Varian notices, that she's slightly shaking and a frown shows on his face.

Still he nods, "Of course not..."

A minute passes by in silence before he's asking, "Would you mind, if I stay for a while?"

"You're kinda like a stalker, so does it matter if I mind?", she answers with a question, immediately regretting her harsh words, when he pulls a face, like a lost puppy.

She shouldn't be like this, when it's not his fault at all, that this day went down so bad for her.

"I'm sorry. Please stay.", she says, now in a far softer voice.

He sits down beside her.

"It didn't go well, did it? This, what did you call it...?, he tries to remember the word.

"Casting", she preempts him from ending his sentence. "And no, it didn't. But that's nothing new anyway."

The girl can't hide her frustation. Though trying to hide it from him, wouldn't make sense anyway. He's by far too intuitive, to be fooled by a forced smile.

Gently he touches her arm. "I'm sorry."

His words seem so sincere, that for some time, she just stares at him. How come he's so much more caring towards her, than her other friends, more than the people, she knows for so much longer?

Suddenly she realizes, his hand's still resting on her arm. Nervously, she flinches, trying to make herself appear busy with her decoration preparations.

Her embarrassment leaves him smiling. Even after all this time, even though she isn't the exact same person anymore, this attachment between them, she can't deny.

* * *

He watches her, thinking of a possible way, to cheer her up a little. His eyes stick to the bat, she's about to cut out.

"You want to see it fly?", he asks, pointing at the paper she's holding.

The girl chuckles, "Sure. I also wanna dance on rainbows and ride a unicorn."

"I tell you, it will fly."

Varian just grabs her hand, his eyes show a dim glow, just like the tips of his fingers. That glow passes on to Lashanie's fingertips aswell, as to the paper and suddenly, the little bat flies from her hand into the night sky.

Her eyes widen. "How did you do that?"

"I told you it would fly.", he simply responds, with a satisfied smirk.

Excited, she waves another bat in front of his face.

"This is amazing! Do it again, please!"

The vampire nods, "Alright."

And she already wears an eager, happy mien, when he adds "But only, if you let me hold you for a while."

* * *

With a sceptically look, she observes him. If she only could understand his intentions. But no matter how long she keeps her eyes locked at his, there's no way she could ever read his mind. Though she feels some kind of intimacy, whenever she gets lost in his eyes like this.

"Fine.", she agrees, when he's tilting his head a little and raising an eyebrow, keeping her from getting lost in her own thoughts.

"But don't you dare to bite me!"

He laughs. "If I wanted to bite you, don't you think, I would have done it by now?"

Lashanie moves a little closer to him and he pulls her into a tight embrace. When his hand is running down the girls arm, he can feel her heartbeat increase. Varian raises both their hands and in not time, the bat shaped piece of paper she's holding, starts flapping it's wings.

"Amazing!", she whispers softly.

Looking at her bright smile he responds, "It is..."

* * *

.

For a while, the unusual pair stays on that roof and soon, Lashanie gets really comfortable, sitting in Varian's lap. No matter how strange all of this seems, it kinda feels right to her, having him close.

And while he's holding her, she keeps cutting out new bats, they send into the night together.

-x.ღ.x-


End file.
